


2,119 Miles

by Tobs_And_Chris



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobs_And_Chris/pseuds/Tobs_And_Chris
Summary: Follows the story of Tobin and Christen’s relationship while playing in the NWSL and for the USWNT. NWSL and USWNT slight AU. (I'm bad at summaries.)





	1. Quite the Surprise

Tobin walked around the pitch raising her hands to applaud the Rose City Riveters for their support. The game was rough, playing against Houston Dash was never easy and to get the win was a huge start to their season. The team rallied to get the victory after going down two goals. It was an unbelievable game and an amazing comeback. Lindsey came up behind her, “Quite the game and quite the cross you gave me.”. Tobin had lofted a perfect ball to the penalty spot where Horan had headed it into the back of the net.

 

“I know.” Tobin laughed, “Quite the finish Linds.” She glanced around the stadium taking in the atmosphere.

 

Lindsey laughed, “Thanks.” I’m going to go head to the locker room. Catch ya later?”

 

Tobin nodded and continued to walk around the pitch until she sat down in the middle of the field. The feel of the field below her and the noise of the supporters was something she didn’t want to leave. She would stay on the pitch talking to her teammates all night if she was able to but she couldn’t. Allie walked over to her.

 

“Well Harry. What a game,” Allie smiled. “And quite the assists from you tonight.”

 

“Thanks Allie. I’m just glad Sinc and Lindsey were there to finish the attack.” She grabbed her shin guards from off the ground and began to untie her cleats. She walked into the locker room and changed into her shoes quickly knowing that she would soon have to go to some interviews. She walked towards the media room. Sinclair and Horan were already sitting there along with Mark. “Sorry I’m late guys.”

 

Sinclair turned and smiled at Horan whispering, “Told you she’d be late. I believe you owe me 5$.”

 

“I heard that.” Tobin dropped into her chair between Mark and Lindsey. Horan laughed and Sinclair turned back to the media as the press conference started.

 

“So Mark what do you think the biggest challenge was from this match today?” Tobin glanced at the man who had asked the question on the left side of the room when someone caught her eye.

 

 _No way._ Tobin thought. _No way._

 

Christen Press sat in the corner of the room beaming up at the desk. Tobin smiled back, her mood improving just from the beautiful smile flashing in front of her. Tobin tried to focus on the press conference going on and focused on Mark as he responded to the question.

 

“... If it wasn’t for the team aspect and mentality that we have at the club then I don’t think that we would’ve been able to bounce back from the red card.” Mark continued, “Once we went down a man after they equalized I thought that we would play for the draw but the girls really rallied and were able to score and create dangerous chances despite the odds.” Sinc, Tobin, and Lindsey nodded.

 

“I just want to add that I think it showed the strength of our team. Going down is never easy and everyone did really well to handle what was thrown at us but I think the newbies stepped up big time especially Emily Sonnett. She did fantastic and really handled the pressure.” Tobin and Lindsey nodded in agreement with Christine. Tobin kept glancing to back corner of the room each time realizing that it was in fact her girlfriend sitting there. It just felt surreal.

 

“Tobin as captain of the team what did you do to help the team during such a difficult game?”

 

“After Kling got sent off I just told the team that we needed to stay in the game. I knew that we had the potential to lose our confidence after going down and if we lost what we had going for us then we would be just sitting behind the ball waiting for their attack which is not the game we wanted to play. I knew that we had to keep pushing forward and keep looking for a goal. It was difficult to have to play with a man down for such a long period of time but we made it work. I don’t really know what else to say... “ Tobin laughed lightly. “Mark already covered it.” Lindsey and Christine laughed. “So yeah.”

 

“Lindsey, what was going through your mind when you headed the ball?”

 

“I just hoped that it would somehow find the back of the net. I saw the space…” Lindsey’s voice trailed off as Tobin kept looking to the corner where Christen sat. Not paying attention to her teammate or the press conference for that matter. She just kept grinning goofily towards Christen waiting for it to be over.

 

Eventually the press conference ended and members of the media filed out of the room and Sinc, Horan, Tobin, and Mark began to leave the table. Christen waited patiently at the door for her girlfriend as she finished her interview.

 

“I swear that was the longest interview of my life.” Tobin hugged Christen who just laughed. “Tobin you were only up there for about 10 minutes. It was actually a lot shorter than I thought it would be.” She hugged her back and both just stood there for what seemed forever relishing the fact that they were in eachothers arms.

 

“Well it felt like forever and besides what on earth are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend. Did it work?” Christen pulled away from the embrace and rested her hands on Tobin’s shoulders.

 

“You have no idea….” Tobin leaned in to gently place a kiss on Christens lips. “But don’t the Red Stars have a game tomorrow? How long have you been in town? Did you already drop your stuff at our apartment? Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? Are you hungry?”

 

“Tobin, slow down babe! I’m not too hungry but if you wanna grab a bite to eat I’m down. I got into town a couple of hours ago and got to the stadium early in the first half. And no, we don’t have a game It’s our bye week. We play next Saturday at home versus New York.”

 

“I swear you told me that you had a game tomorrow.”

 

“I may or may not have told a little white lie so I could keep my trip a secret.” Christen winked at her before taking Tobin’s hand in hers. “Now let’s get out of here you still need to go shower and change.”

 

Tobin showered quickly and changed as fast as she could as Christen waited patiently and talked to her teammates.

 

“Hey, you still played really well today.” She went and sat next to Klingenberg who was in clear distraught for the rest of the team to see.

 

“It was a stupid foul. I knew the moment that I pulled her down in the box I was done for.” Kling was frustrated.

 

“But you guys didn’t lose so it’s not as bad as it could’ve been.” Christen tried to sound upbeat but Kling was having none of it. “It was still a stupid thing for me to do. They converted the PK and tied the game up because of it. Had I not pulled her down there wouldn’t have been pressure on the team. I could hear what they said in the press conference. I know the issues I caused for the team.” Kling sounded like she was getting even more frustrated with herself. Christen heart sank and she remembered Tobin's response to the media not even 30 minutes before.

 

“They didn’t mean it like that and you know that. They were just giving the media what they wanted to hear.” Christen tried to explain. “They don’t have anything against you. Fouls happen. Red cards happen. They’re still your teammates.”

 

“Whatever, I’m going to go take a shower. I hope that at least you enjoyed the game tonight.” Kling sighed and headed out of the room. Christen sat there feeling that she made Kling feel worse than before she started talking to her she didn’t even notice Tobin who had finished her shower until she tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Chris?” Tobin poked her lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Hey,” She smiled warmly up at Tobin. “Sorry just wrapped up in my thoughts.” Tobin pulled her to her feet lightly. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“I saw that Meghan looked kinda down and went to go talk to her…” Christen glanced to Meghan’s now empty locker. “I wanted to cheer her up a bit but I think I just made it worse.” She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

 

Tobin sighed, “Babe, pretty sure you didn’t make it worse. Kling is just having a hard time. We all know we would feel the same if we were in that situation. C’mon let’s go home.” She took Christens hand and lead her out of the locker room and towards the garage.

 

The ride home was silent, not what Tobin expected after a game like tonight's. She stroked Christen’s hand soothingly trying to reassure her that Kling would be fine and that nothing she did made anything worse. Christen only stared out the window of the car until they arrived outside the apartment complex. “Do you want me to make you anything?” Christen finally looked over at Tobin.

 

“I’m good. I’m kinda tired and just wanna go to bed.” They both stepped out of the car and stepped into the building and Tobin pressed the elevator button to the top floor. They entered the apartment and got ready for bed together not really speaking to each other other than the occasional small talk here or there. The silence wasn’t really broken until Christen rolled over in the bed to face Tobin.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly.

 

“You don’t have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong.” Tobin scooted over closer to Christen and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I just feel bad. I just wanted to cheer up Meghan and now I’m pretty sure she is even more frustrated and angry.” Christen explained, “It’s just stupid that she’s putting so much blame on herself. It’s not like you guys lost tonight.”

 

“Mmmmmhmmmmm.” Tobin nodded in agreement. “It’s okay. Everything that happened, happened. You can’t change that.”

 

“I know. I just wish I could help Kling.” Christen whimpered.

 

“Maybe we can do something in the morning for her.” Tobin mumbled half asleep.

 

“Good idea and Tobin?”  
“Hmmm?” Tobin opened her eyes slightly to look at Christen.

 

“Great game tonight,” Christen leaned in and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends lips. “I love you.”

 

“Thanks babe. I love you too.” Tobin smiled.

 

Christen turned around and smiled as she felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her stomach and gently pull her closer. She listened to Tobin's breathing and allowed it to help lull her to sleep.


	2. Coffee & Shopping

Christen woke early the next morning stretching slightly before unraveling herself from Tobin’s arms. Tobin groaned lightly pulling her tight to herself. “Chris…. Don’t go.” Christen laughed lightly. Chris sat laid there for a few moments reveling in the feeling of Tobin’s embrace. “I need to go meditate. I’ll come back don’t worry.” She wriggled out of Tobin's grasp and got up pulling a loose tank top and yoga pants from her suitcase and quickly putting them on. She stepped into the office where her yoga mat was already waiting and closed the door as quietly as possible. She sat cross legged on the mat resting her palms on her thighs and breathed deeply trying to find a balance in her mind so she meditate without distraction. She breathed deeply in and out, in and out, in and out. She sat there for 20 minutes just deep breathing. Relaxed and ready for the day. She opened the door to face the day. Laughing to herself as she found that Tobin was still in bed as she opened the door. 

 

“Time to wake up sleepy head.” Christen stepped into the bathroom to shower and came back to grab some clothes to change into and flipped the switch to turn on the light. Tobin was still groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Christen quickly changed. 

 

“C’mon let’s go get coffee that’ll cheer you up and maybe after that we can go shopping!” Christen pulled the covers down and pulled Tobin to her feet. 

 

“I’m going to change real quick then we can head out.” Tobin shuffled towards the closet and pulled on a loose Nike sweatshirt over her head and pulled on some joggers. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

She pulled Christen into a long, deep kiss before pulling out her keys and wallet and walking out of the apartment hand in hand and take the elevator down and exited the building from the lobby. Walking a few blocks they found a small café. 

 

“Hi, can I get a regular coffee with cinnamon flavoring? And also a fresh avocado toast.” Christen smiled warmly at the cashier. “And whatever she wants.” She nodded her head towards Tobin as she got her wallet out of her purse.”Hey, I’ll just have a espresso with a little bit of hazelnut and a smoked ham sandwich.” 

 

“This place is so pretty!” Christen gushed as they sat down. Tobin had to agree. The simple metal tables and chairs next to the worn, wooden walls looked really cool. “Yeah, I love the walls. Look they have sharpies where you can sign the wall!” Tobin grabbed a sharpie and signed her name on the wall next to their table and handed the sharpie to Christen and smiled. “Your turn.” Christen signed her name next to Tobin’s on the wall. Their names next to the swarms of others on the walls. One of the workers brought them their food and drinks. “Thanks.” Tobin tipped the girl and turned back to Christen who was sipping her coffee. 

 

“This is delicious.” 

 

“Yeah. It’s really good. Might be my new favorite place to go for coffee in Portland. But then again, it might just be because of the amazing company I have with me.” Tobin winked at her and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Christen blushed lightly. 

 

“Well same for you Tobs. Maybe this place can be our place for whenever we’re in Portland together.” 

 

Tobin grinned. “Our place, I like that. It sounds cool.” She took a quick bite out of her sandwich. “Seriously this sandwich is amazing. It is soo good.” Christen laughed. “Tobin, everything tastes good to you when you’re hungry. But you’re right. This place is really good.” 

 

“So how long are you in town for? I didn’t even have the chance to ask you last night.” 

 

“My flight leaves tonight at 8.” 

 

Tobin pouted. “That soon? You were only here for like a day.” 

 

“I know. If I could stay longer I would but we have training and a huge game Saturday versus the Flash. Maybe you could come to Chicago with me?” Christen winked at Tobin. 

 

“I have a autograph session tomorrow afternoon and a promo to shoot on Friday and then the game Sunday.”

 

“It’s okay we’ll see eachother at camp in a couple of weeks.“ Christen tried to sound optimistic. She wrapped her hands her coffee and sipped it. 

 

“Yeah.” Tobin ate more of her sandwich. “I just wish you could stay here longer. New Idea: How about you skip your training and game and chill here for the week?” 

 

Christen just laughed. “I’d probably get kicked off the team or something.” 

 

“Wouldn’t be too bad. Then maybe Portland could sign you and then we could play together.” Tobin grinned. “Think about it. Thorns would be unstoppable. Christen Press: Golden Boot. Tobin Heath: Most assists in the league.” 

 

“That’d be nice.” She ate some more of her toast. “But the likelyhood of that actually happening is pretty much next to nothing.”

 

“It’s still nice to dream. Besides I forgot to mention that all those goals that you score are assisted by me.” Tobin leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Dream on Tobs.” Christen couldn’t help but smile. “Beside I forgot to tell you that you missed.”

 

“Missed? What’d I miss?” Tobin was clearly confused.

 

“This.” She leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Tobin's before drawing back slightly. 

 

“That was one of the cheesiest things you have ever said to me and that’s saying something..” 

 

“I try. C’mon let’s get out of here.” Christen grabbed her wallet and pulled out a few dollars to put on the table before putting it in her purse. 

 

“Can I stick my wallet and phone in your purse?” Tobin asked.

 

“Sure. No Problem.” She grabbed them out of Tobin’s hands and stuffed them in her purse. 

 

They exited the small shop and walked down the street. 

 

“You said you wanted to go shopping earlier? Where do you want to go? There’s a cool and trendy store that has some cool hats a few blocks away.” 

 

“I was thinking more of like a grocery store. I thought it would be fun to make some cookies today. You in?” 

 

“Of course.” Tobin laced her hand through Christens. “The place I usually shop at is just down the street a bit.” 

 

“Lead the way.” 

 

The walked down the street hand in hand. The sun gave everything a soft glow as it tried to peek around the clouds and the slight breeze made Christens hair softly wave around her face.  
Tobin gave her some fun facts about the shops and buildings around them as they walked down the street.

 

“This is a really cool shop. It has a lot of cool graphic tees. I probably own this entire shop. They love me here. I’m a regular.” Tobin grinned. “Uh this is probably a cool shop. Never been into it. But it looks really cool on the outside.” Christen threw back her head and laughed. “You’ll like this one. One time Lindsey, Allie, and I went to this bar and we may have drunk a littttttttllleee too much especially Lindsey and she kept going around the bar trying to find a microphone so she could sing even though it wasn’t a karaoke bar. It was great. So next time you see her be sure to tease her a little bit and this,” Tobin pointing their intertwined hands to a building, “is where I go shopping.” She lifted their hands to her lips and pressed a light kiss to the back. 

 

They entered the store grabbing a cart. 

 

“So, what kind of things are you shopping for?” Tobin leaned on the cart rolling it back and forth slightly. 

 

“Well I was planning on making some cookies and it depends on the kind you want to make.”

 

“Mmmmm. I don’t know. Snickerdoodle?” Tobin suggested. 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“What do we need? I already have like eggs, flour and stuff like that. We’ll probably need the cream of tartar, shortening, and cinnamon.” 

 

They walked around the store and put different items in the cart eventually checking out. Tobin placed the items on the belt grabbing a pair of sharpies. “Which color. Silver or gold?”

 

“Silver.” 

 

They checked out and carried the groceries back home. “Ugh. Maybe we should’ve taken the car.” Tobin grumbled. 

 

“Babe, it’s literally a 10 minute walk back to your apartment and it’s literally one bag of groceries.” 

 

“Well maybe I’m literally really tired because someone decided to get up at 4 am to meditate and yoga.” Tobin winked at Chris.

 

“It was 7 am. Besides I thought you liked me doing yoga….” Christen trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Tobin. 

 

“You know I do.” Tobin grazed her hand lower gently brushing Christens ass. 

 

Christen yelped lightly. “Tobin we’re in public.” 

 

“What?” Tobin said innocently. “It’s not like I have my hand down your pants right now. But maybe later when we’re alone I will. You never know.”

 

Christen blushed furiously. “Oh my god, Tobin.” 

 

“And that’s what you’ll be saying.” 

 

Christen blushed even more. “Shut up please.”

 

“Gladly.” Tobin pulled Christen in kissing her hard. 

 

Christen put a hand to her chest and gently pushed her away after a few moments. “Tobs…..” 

 

“Okay! Okay!” Tobin laughed. 

 

The started to head down the street again. They started to pass the coffee shop where they had eaten breakfast earlier. Tobin opened the door real quick and pulled her inside. 

 

“Are you hungry again? We’re about to make cookies.” Christen was confused. 

 

Tobin smiled at the staff as they walked to the back corner where they sat earlier and pulled out the silver sharpie from the grocery bag. She autographed the wall before handing the sharpie over to Press. Press signed her name next to Tobin’s and added a line underneath both of the names. “I figured that since there are a ton of other signatures we couldn’t really see where we signed earlier.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s a great idea.”

 

What’s the line for though?” Tobin asked.

 

“So every time we come here we add a tally mark.” Christen smiled. “It’s going to be our place right?” 

 

Tobin grinned. “I like that.” 

 

“C’mon let’s go home. Those cookies aren’t going to make themselves.”

 

They headed out and continued to walk back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you guys liked or what y'all want to see! Have a great day!


	3. Cuddles and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Where do you want this story to go? Favorite parts?

Christen settled down on the bed next to Tobin, tangling her legs with hers. She laughed softly at the flour in Tobin’s hair and brushed it off softly. “I love you.”

 

“I know.” Tobin grinned, she snuggled up to Christen’s body. “How long does the dough need to chill for?”

 

Christen lightly traced her fingers over Tobin’s nose. “About an hour.”

 

Tobin crinkled up her nose. “Stop that tickles.” She grabbed Christen’s hand lacing it with hers. “So we have a good, solid hour to do something better than making cookies.” Tobin winked up at her.

 

Christen giggled and lightly pressed her lips on to Tobin’s. “Is this better?”

 

“You know it is.” Tobin tangled her hands in Christen’s hair pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss and moaned against Christen’s mouth as Christen’s tongue entered her mouth. She fought for dominance but eventually lost when Christen moved to straddle Tobin.

 

God, it feels like forever since we’ve had time to do this.

 

Christen ground her hips on Tobin’s.

 

Another moan came from her mouth.

 

An hour later, Tobin pants into Christen’s neck, “I love you.”

 

Christen just smiles, “I know.”

 

They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Can I trust you with these?" Christen quizzed Tobin while preheating the oven and opening the fridge and before handing her the cookie dough. "What's the worst that could happen?" _Hmm... I don't know. The cookies catching fire again._ Christen thought to herself as she replayed the day when she left the kitchen for five minutes and asked Tobin to watch the cookies in the oven. She came back to a tray of burnt cookies and a hazy smoke that filled the apartment.

 

"Ok, ok. I trust you," she said passing the roll of dough from the fridge. She turned on her heels and started to walk towards the bedroom so she could start packing.

 

"Wait, wait, wait..." Tobin called to her before she had completely vanished from her sight. "Will you stay in here with me? To make sure I don't mess anything up." her soft, brown eyes begging her to come back.

 

She giggled to herself and smiled. "Let me go grab my duffel bag and I’ll pack out here." She walked into the bedroom grabbing a handful of clothes and walked back to the kitchen sitting on the ground near the island carefully folding the clothes and placing them inside the bag. Christen watched Tobin as she got a bowl out.

 

“How much sugar and cinnamon do we use?” She was rummaging through a drawer trying to find something she grinned to herself as she found the 1 Cup measuring cup.

 

“Woah, babe.” Christen laughed. “It’s only 3 tablespoons of sugar and 3 teaspoons of cinnamon. Not a cup!” She finished folding the few clothes she had and stood up, taking the measuring cup from Tobin’s hands and handed her a tablespoon. She watched as Tobin scooped up sugar and carefully levelled it using her finger before putting it in the bowl. Once she was done with the task she grinned at Christen and licked some of the sugar that remained on her finger before leaning in for a kiss. Christen smiled against her lips and savored the taste of sugar that was on Tobin’s tongue. Christen pushed Tobin away gently. “C’mon let’s finish the cookies.” Tobin pouted into Christen’s shoulder before grabbing a Teaspoon and measuring 3 teaspoons of cinnamon and throwing it into the same bowl and mixing it together.

 

Christen reached her arms around Tobin resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder and grabbed some of the dough and rolled it in her hands before plopping it into the cinnamon-sugar mixture and watching Tobin roll it around making sure that it was covered before setting it onto the tray. The worked silently. Chris making them and Tobin rolling them in the mixture.

 

“This is perfect.” Tobin sighed into Christen’s body.

 

Christen hummed her agreement. Gently pressing a light kiss on Tobin’s neck. “It is.”

 

They stayed that way for a few moments just feeling each others breathe the thought of the cookies abandoning them as the revelled in the embrace. Tobin turned around, facing Christen and placed her hands on her waist. She pulled her in close to her. Their foreheads rested on one another's. Tobin’s eyes were focused on Christen’s. "Will you finish up? I’m going to go and get my bathroom stuff packed. If we don’t finish, we'll be late." Christen pulled her head away from her and nodded towards the dough sitting on the opposite counter of their small kitchen. Tobin leaned in for one more kiss before turning away to resume her work.

 

She walked into the bathroom grabbing her brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, and deodorant. Before scanning the counter top to see if she missed anything. She walked out and smiled at the framed photo on the nightstand. She picked it up running her finger up and down lightly on the frame. It was one of her favorite photos. It was taken at the beach in California a few months ago when they went with Kelley, Alex, and Lauren. The five of them spent the day at the beach; swimming, walking, and hanging out. The photo was taken when the other three were starting to make a small bonfire. Kelley snapped a picture of them with the sunset in the background. Christen was sitting in Tobin’s lap gazing up at her lovingly while Tobin looked down eyes focused on hers with a signature Tobin Heath grin on her face. Both of their hair were still slightly damp and tangled from the ocean water. Kelley snapped the photo before telling them to help out with the fire. She set it back down carefully before walking back out to the kitchen.

 

She bagged her things in Ziplocks while watching Tobin make the cookies out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at the tray the row they did together were perfect and you could tell where Tobin started.Some of the cookies were too thick, others were too thin. But she watched as Tobin danced to music in her head just enjoying herself. Christen couldn’t hide the grin as she watched Tobin goof off.

 

_What a cutie. God, I love her._

 

"I’m done!" Tobin exclaimed, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and tune back into reality.

 

"You did great. Looks good." She praised her for her work and gave her a hug from behind.

 

Christen took the tray, placed it in the oven, and set the timer.

 

Once the timer was off she got the tray out and set it on the oven top. The smell of the cookies flooding the apartment.

 

Tobin got two glasses out and filled them with some milk.

 

“Hey you.” Christen poked Tobin’s shoulder as she poured the milk, “You can’t eat all of them this time okay?”

 

Tobin rolled her eyes, “I don’t eat alllll of them.”

 

“Tobs you had five and before I could even get them off the tray to the cooling rack.”

 

“Snickerdoodles are best when they are warm.” Tobin shrugged.

 

“Besides I was going to bring some to Kling so you can’t eat them all. Promise?”

 

“Okay! Okay!”

 

They dipped the cookies into the milk and ate.

 

“Holy cow. I always forget how good these are and then bam it just melts in your mouth.” Tobin said as she started on her fourth cookie.

 

Christen laughed at her girlfriend not caring with how many Tobin had already ate. Letting it slide as she started her second.

 

She wrote out a quick note to Kling.

 

Hope you have a great day! Sorry I didn’t get to deliver these in person, but I hope you enjoy the cookies. (They are some of my favorites!) Don’t forget how amazing you are! - Christen

 

She glanced up at clock.

 

“Babe. We need to leave. Could you give this to Kling sometime this week with that plate of cookies?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Tobin stuffed one more cookie in her mouth before grabbing the car keys off the counter and heading to the garage with Christen in tow.

 

The drive to the airport was calm nothing too emotional until Tobin pulled to the curb outside the terminal.

 

“Well I love you.” She looked over at Christen’s eyes who were focused on their intertwined hands.

 

“I love you too.” Her voice slightly cracked. “God, I wish that you played for the Chicago then we wouldn’t have to do this.”

 

“I know but this is just the way it is right now I’ll fly out this month.” Christen nodded at Tobin’s words.

 

“You’re gonna be late for your flight babe.”

 

Tears welled up in Christen’s eyes. “This sucks.”

 

“I know but babe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Score a few goals for me this weekend.”

 

She opened her door and got Christen’s duffle from the back before walking over to the passenger side door of the car where Christen still sat. She open the door and gently pulled Christen to her feet. Giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek she gently steered Christen towards the door. Christen started to walk towards the terminal. Glancing back at Tobin who was leaned casually against the car every few seconds until she entered the doors of the airport.

 

Tobin sighed and headed back to the driver’s side of the car, pulling away from the curb and headed back to her apartment.

 

This was going to be a long few weeks.


	4. Suggestions!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP!!!

Hey y'all! Sorry I've been the WORST. Taking 19 credit hours in a semester was probably the stupidest thing one could possibly do which is why I haven't updated in FOREVER. I am so sorry. I'm truly the worst. That being said I'm still continuing the story but since I haven't even been able to really think about this storyline and such I was wondering what you guys wanted to see in the story. (i.e. storylines/plots, character traits, cute fluff, or whatever.) I'm down for any suggestion. I'm going to write and try to get a new chapter up every week or so! So comment with ideas and I'll get to writing! :) Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Let me know what you think!


End file.
